


Wrong love

by shiyakon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyakon/pseuds/shiyakon
Summary: 他突然覺得，把自己也納入計畫的一部分或許會更好。
Relationships: Adrian Chase/Oliver Queen





	Wrong love

Adrian在上午九點五十五分前抵達了Oliver的市長辦公室，提早五分鐘到是他的習慣。但很顯然的，Oliver總是習慣在最後一秒才到、或是乾脆遲到，電梯門一打開，在櫃檯和門前的助理在看見Adrian後露出了一個抱歉的笑容，Adrian便知道跟他約好的市長正被上一個採訪纏身，門外負責接待的助理和保鑣見到他來便請他在裡面稍等就關門走了出去。  
一切的計畫順利得讓人感到不可思議。Adrian想。  
從Green Arrow殺死了他無辜可憐的父親後，Adrian便下定決心要對Green Arrow展開報復行動，但不是只是殺了Arrow這麼簡單，對他來說遠遠不夠－－遠遠不夠撫平Adrian內心的傷痛。他必須等待一個時機、最佳的時機，讓他可以徹底地擊垮Arrow，讓他感受到自己所受到的痛苦、讓他體會到他承受的傷痛。  
於是時機到了，他扮演著一位希望能夠肅清黑警系統的地方檢察官，在最適當的時候接洽上Oliver Queen，也就是星城的義警Green Arrow－－然後接近他、取得Oliver的信任，他必須讓Oliver完全的信任他，如此一來他的計畫才能夠完美劃下句點。

但有些過於順利。

Adrian沒有想到已經當了星城義警四年的Oliver Queen會如此輕易地相信自己，他們認識不過二個月，Oliver就把他當成了事業上能夠信任的合作對象、私底下Oliver更是把他當作自己的朋友；這讓Adrian有些意外，但並不妨礙整個計劃的推行。  
就在Adrian正在整理手上的資料時，辦公室的玻璃門被打了開來，他抬頭就看到Oliver一臉疲憊地走進辦公室，對方甚至沒有抬眼看Adrian一眼就直接開口說道：  
「聽著，不管你想做什麼都讓我先休息一會。」  
「那你可能要失望了。」  
Adrian回，這時Oliver才抬頭，看見是Adrian後他明顯得放鬆了下來，Oliver笑了笑走到了會客用的沙發在Adrian旁坐下。  
「不，這表示我有可能偷懶至少10分鐘。」Oliver舒了一口氣，他幾乎把整個人的重量壓進了沙發。  
「又是難纏的記者？」Adrian整理了一下桌上的文件，回頭看向Oliver。  
「真想叫他們放過我。」Oliver彷彿擠壓出肺部空氣般地嘆了口氣，「特別是那個纏人的新聞主播，老天，連Thea都無法應付她。」  
Andria笑出聲，「好吧，我可以同意你。或許你可以考慮先睡一下，我不會對Thea或是Lance打小報告的。」  
「那還真是謝謝了。」  
Oliver笑著回，然後Adrian一抬眼就撞進Oliver那雙深碧色的眼睛裡。  
太近了。  
這是第一秒Adrian所想到的，然後他就看見Oliver隱藏在眼底的那抹情緒，他曾經看過這個眼神－－在Oliver Queen還愛著Flicity的時候。聰明的Adiran馬上分辨出來現在的這個眼神不是對著其他人、不是對著Flicity Smock，而是對著自己， _對著Adiran。_  
－－Oliver Queen喜歡他？  
Adrian感到有些好笑，他處心積慮想要殺死的人居然喜歡他。但他也發現自己對於這個感情並不覺得反感，他甚至很享受Oliver的呼吸打在他臉上的感覺。  
「抱歉。」Oliver尷尬地咳了一聲，轉過頭想坐回原本的位置上，但Adiran伸手抓住他的手臂阻止Oliver的動作。  
「為什麼要道歉？我並不討厭。」  
是的，他並不討厭。  
「呃－－你是說、」Oliver得到了意外的回應後結結巴巴地開口，眼神東看西看就是不看向Adrian，「你不－－不討厭剛才的距離？」  
「 _我不討厭_ 。」Adrian重複了一次，接著他稍微用點力氣拉近Oliver，直接在對方震驚的眼神下吻上他的唇瓣。

－－如果最後他親自把這份愛情狠狠砸在地上、用力踩碎他的話，Oliver會露出什麼樣的眼神？  
－－他會感到痛苦嗎？會比自己當初所感受到的還要 _絕望_ 嗎？

他迫不及待地想要知道答案，雖然來得突然，但Adrian很樂意一試。  
如果前方等待Adrian的只剩下地獄，那麼拿著仇人的愛一起埋葬在那兒或許會是個不錯的決定。

FIN.


End file.
